Pulse Armament
Pulse's real name is Alexander Malakhov, and is of russian decent, but after getting the new spanking powers from the virus he likes to go by Pulse. Pulse Armament is a member of the Unified Society. Pulse can be funny but has a serious demenor most of the time, He likes to sing and is actually pretty good at it. Pulse thinks things through and is quick at precise and smart decision making, its probably how he made it through wars with losing few of his soldiers, and with his own life. Pulse knows martial arts and is a fast learner, He practices Combat Sambo, Gung Fu, Greco Roman Wrestling (and folk style also), and Krav Maga. Background As a child Pulse was an obiedient kid, his parents and family were good and raised him to be a man who tries to help others no matter what. Pulse's father taught him to take charge of situations and to be a leader amongst men, as his father saw that he had the trait of leadership at an early age. As soon as Pulse was old enough he joined the US Army as an enlisted man, but he quickly rose the ranks with quick thinking and smart moves. He had fought in many battles and watch many die by the time he had rose to the rank of master Sergent. In one battle a lieutenant wasn't thinking and sent the soldiers into a minefield, as men were getting torn apart Pulse took control and gave them orders and saved as many as he could. The lieutenant was dishonorably discharged for getting many men killed for a stupid mistake, and Pulse was honorably given the rank Second Lieutenant. Pulse rose ranks fast for losing few men and efficiently ending battles, he soon became the rank of Colonel. Being a Colonel he had many men to watch over and command, he learned much about leadership in this new role (adding more here later). Pulse had just retired from being a Colonel in the Army when the virus struck. The virus killed his wife and daughters in his arms. He is trying to recover from this without anger but wanting to help others so they don't have to go through it. Pulse had thought he was just a little stronger than his family and would die soon after them, but after awhile he though it was weird he wasn't sick. Singing to keep his hopes and walking through the dead streets, he stopped and listened to the stillness of the city. He then heard something he had never been accustomed to hearing, every object gave off a different sound, he had never noticed this before, his hearing was also better. He concentrated on the coffee shop down the street, he tried to match the sound mentally and the house exploded throwing him into the store next door. When he awoke he went to a mirror to check if he had wounds on his back when he looked into the mirror a sword caught his eye, it was a beautiful sword, with a green hilt and very balanced. Pulse picked up the sword and he knew how to wield the sword even though he had never had prior training in the art of swordsmanship before, He swung it around understanding its weight and it became an extension of his arm. Pulse was training his powers, he was getting much better and faster at destroying things with counter vibrations, he once leveled a small forest in seconds, he could even make bullets unstable as he shot them so when they hit something they made an explosion making his ammo more devestating. After some months of training, one year after the events of the virus, he met Virginizer. He helped Virginizer start the Unified Society and because of his extensive military knowledge and his power set he was made Chairman of Defense. (work in progress) Powers Counter Vibration: The ability to create a counter vibration to cancel out another object's frequency, thereby destroying it. This ability allows the user to create a counter vibrating frequency to cancel out another object's frequency, thereby destroying it. This ability takes advantage of the ideal that everything (including objects, living creatures, immaterial creatures, space, time, matter, energy, etc.) gives off a vibrating frequency, and by emitting an opposing frequency, both the frequency and the object are destroyed. Weapon Proficiency: Ability to understand and use any and all weapons with the proficiency of a master. User with this ability need only to pick up a weapon before they instantly become proficient in it. The first time they pick up a sword, they can spar with masters, the first time they use a bow, they can hit bulls-eyes. Even alien, magical, or other weaponry that they should not understand comes naturally to them. Category:Unified Society Category:Counter Vibration Category:Weapon Proficiency Category:Military Category:Male